Premiers Pas
by Keiko-Momo
Summary: Le premier pas est le plus difficile pour commencer une relation, Hinata le sait bien et pourtant malgré la peur, il ne le regrette pas. HxH two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici ma première fan fiction sur Haikyuu j'espère que ça vous plaira et je tiens à dire que l'histoire est de moi (à part les perso etc... ^^) et que c'était le cadeau d'une amie qui m'est très cher et qui est fan de ce manga/anime. Si vous avez des remarques positives ou négatives n'hésitez pas ;) je prends très bien les critiques !**

 **Il faut aussi que je précise que c'est un two-shot avec un lemon homosexuel dans la deuxième partie donc ceux qui n'aime pas ne lisez pas la deuxième, la première vous pouvez elle est très soft promis ;).**

 **Voilà j'ai fini ce que j'avais à dire, vous pouvez profiter de la lecture et désolé si il reste des petites fautes...**

 **Tout est déjà écrit et je posterai la suite dans peu de temps !**

\- Bravo à tous. La voix du coach résonna dans le gymnase. Nous savions que l'équipe de Date Kōgyō était forte mais nous avons réussi ! Nous avons gagné le premier match de ce tournoi, je vous félicite ! Mais attention pas de relâchement car demain nous allons affronter l'équipe d'Aoba Jōsai qui a un bon, voir très bon niveau alors couchez-vous tôt, dormez bien pour être en forme pour écrasez votre adversaire demain !

Le coach sourit en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Puis tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent devant le coach et le professeur pour crier un oui très fort et très viril.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais dire quelques mots, intervint le professeur Tekada, je sais que je ne suis pas très utile pour le moment mais j'essaye d'apprendre le plus possible le plus vite possible sur le volley afin de pouvoir vous seconder rapidement. Mais même un novice comme moi a pu voir que c'était un magnifique match. Je sais aussi que l'an dernier les plus âgés ont perdu face à eux alors je vous félicite d'autant plus que vous avez repris votre revanche cette année en leur montrant de quoi vous êtes capables. Félicitation !

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclamèrent encore un fois les joueurs en s'inclinant.

Toute l'équipe du lycée Karasuno s'était rassemblée dans le gymnase pour la réunion d'après-match.

Hinata était heureux, c'était son premier match officiel au lycée et ils avaient gagné ! Il savourait sa première victoire avec un sourire béat et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Pendant tout le match, Hinata s'était donné à fond en courant et sautant dans tous les sens. Et quand il repensait aux passes de Kageyama et donc à celui-ci, il rougissait instantanément. Depuis quelques temps, Hinata ressentait de l'attirance envers son coéquipier. Il s'en était rendu compte après avoir remarqué que son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur le corps fin et musclé de Kageyama et qu'il appréciait de plus en plus leurs petites disputes quotidienne qui lui permettaient de se rapprocher davantage du passeur. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les merveilleuses passes que faisait Kageyama que seul Hinata pouvaient atteindre et qui le faisait se sentir privilégié. Rien que de penser au passeur Hinata se sentit rougir encore plus, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés de ses camarades.

Puis le rouquin vit Azumane s'approcher de Nisinoya, tout rougissant et poussé par leur capitaine. Une fois devant le libéro, il prit la parole :

-Heu... Noya... Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir crus en moi pendant tout le match et de m'avoir seconder... C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à marquer. Alors... Heu...Encore merci.

\- Merci ! C'est trop mignon Asahi ! C'est parce que je te fais confiance et que je t'aime que j'ai fais ça ! Répondit Nishinoya.

Suite à cela, le libéro sauta dans les bras d'Asahi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Hinata et le reste des joueurs se figèrent tout d'un coup. Ils savaient que les deux étaient en couple mais c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient s'embrasser devant eux.

Rapidement, ils se détournèrent du couple, très gênés.

Azumane repoussa légèrement son petit-ami en tremblotant. Il était tellement embarrassé qu'il paniquait et ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Asahi ne t'évanouis pas ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas de démonstration publique mais c'est arrivé tout seul, j'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser ! S'exclama Nishinoya.

Ça faisait toujours bizarre à Hinata de voir le grand et puissant joueur tout timide et peureux. Mais surtout le rouquin admirait l'aplomb de Nishinoya, il aurait tellement voulu sauter dans les bras de Kageyama et l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas car il était quasiment sûr que le passeur ne l'aimait pas comme lui il l'aimait.

\- Bon les enfants c'est l'heure de partir, je vais bientôt fermer le gymnase ! Annonça le professeur Takeda.

Il y a quelques temps, Hinata avait décidé de se déclarer à Kageyama car il n'en pouvait plus de cacher ses sentiments et comme il était très expressif c'était assez difficile pour lui. Alors il avait attendu le moment opportun pour tout avouer. Et il trouva que ce moment était le bon.

Pendant que tout le monde partait, Hinata s'approcha du brun et le regarda fixement sans s'en rendre compte. Kageyama avait de magnifique cheveux soyeux qui brillaient à la lumière, son corps svelte l'hypnotisait tant il était beau mais ce que Hinata appréciait le plus était ses splendides yeux foncé quand ils se posaient sur lui avec un regard ardent comme maintenant.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça c'est perturbant et tu vas bien ? Parce que t'as une tête bizarre. Déclara justement Kageyama.

Hinata rougit instantanément et sous le coup de la gêne il se mit à sautiller tout autour du passeur en disant :

\- Tout va parfaitement bien pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, absolument pas convaincus mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Hinata avait un comportement étrange. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie avec les autres joueurs. Mais Hinata, qui sentait que c'était le moment où jamais, l'attrapa par le bras. Kageyama se retourna pour savoir qui le retenait et vit encore une fois Hinata. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Hinata ? J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi là...

Le ton légèrement hostile du passeur ne découragea pas le rouquin, qui prenant son courage à deux mains, lui annonça :

\- Tu peux venir un moment avec moi dans la salle du club ? Je dois te parler.

Cette demande étonna le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avait envie de refuser parce qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et dormir mais les yeux larmoyants et suppliants de son coéquipier le firent accepter. Face à sa réponse, Hinata resplendit. Kageyama ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il était content de faire plaisir à Hinata en acceptant simplement sa requête.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers de la salle du club après avoir salué leurs camarades et emprunté la clé de la salle au capitaine en inventant une excuse quelconque pour l'avoir.

Hinata stressait et quand il stressait, il avait mal au ventre. C'était assez problématique à certain moment comme celui-ci où il devait obligatoirement aller aux toilettes mais il prit sur lui, il n'était pas question qu'il se défile au dernier moment après tout ce qu'il avait fait, même si lui demander de l'accompagner n'était pas grande chose.

Le rouquin avait un peu peur. Et si Kageyama ne l'aimait vraiment pas et qu'il le rejetait violemment quitte à ne plus jamais lui parler ? Hinata mettrait fin à leur amitié et ça il ne le voulait pas. Mais d'un autre côté si le passeur ressentait la même chose que lui, en plus d'être extrêmement heureux, ils pourront s'afficher devant leur équipe car ils ne les rejetteraient pas vu comme ils avaient accepté le couple de Asahi et de Nishinoya _._ C'était ce dilemme qui le faisait douter de sa décision d'avouer ses sentiments à Kageyama. Peut être qu'il devrait attendre encore un peu avant de se déclarer finalement. Mais maintenant Hinata ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte. Jamais la montée des escaliers ne lui avait parut aussi courte et en même temps aussi longue.

Kageyama quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi Hinata lui avait demandé de venir avec lui dans la salle du club. D'habitude quand Hinata lui demandait de venir, c'était pour jouer au volley et s'entraîner mais ce que le passeur ne savait pas, c'était que Hinata avait choisi la salle du club pour plus d'intimité. De plus, Hinata n'avait pas parlé depuis un petit moment et ça intriguait Kageyama. D'habitude le rouquin était un moulin à paroles qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, alors le fait qu'il ne parlait pas était assez étrange.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Il faisait sombre mais aucun des deux n'alluma la lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire alors ?

Rien que cette petite question avait mis Hinata dans un état de stress intense. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Il espéra que la faible luminosité cacherait un minimum sa gêne et c'est donc le feu aux joues qu'il se lança :

\- Euh... et bien ça fait un moment que je voulais te l'annoncer mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de te le avouer alors je me suis dit que je devrais le faire maintenant parce que ça me ronge un peu plus à chaque fois et que comme j'ai du mal à cacher mes émotions je pense que tu t'en es peut-être rendu compte éventuellement et...

\- Eh ! Calmes toi tu parle trop vite je comprend pas tout ce que tu dis et viens en au fait au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !S'énerva quelque peu Kageyama.

Hinata resta un instant interdit devant les paroles de son coéquipier mais se reprit assez vite.

\- Alors d'accord, voilà : je t'aime Kageyama !

Il l'avait d'une traite comme pour s'en débarrasser, en criant un petit peu pour être sûr que le brun l'entendait bien même si le rouquin avait fermé très fort les yeux en attente de la réponse. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se fit attendre. Hinata ouvrit un œil, craintif, se demandant pourquoi Kageyama ne répondait pas, et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Kageyama le regardait, déconcerté face à sa déclaration. Le brun garda le silence comme s'il n'y croyait pas pour finalement dire :

\- Pourquoi ?

Hinata était incroyablement gêné, le silence l'avait mis très mal à l'aise et comme Kageyama n'était pas dans une position de rejet, et donc il répondit à la question avec un certain soulagement.

\- Eh bien je t'admire, tu es beau, encore plus sur le terrain, j'ai l'impression que tes passes sont faites pour moi, on se coordonne parfaitement sur le terrain, je ne peux pas imaginer le volley sans toi, je me sens bien avec toi même si on se dispute. Je te trouve trop fort, j'aime quand je te vois faire des efforts pour être plus sympathique, ton caractère aussi je l'aime même si parfois tu n'es pas très agréable et puis je t'aime tout court, voilà.

Hinata avait peur de s'être un peu emballé et d'avoir effrayé Kageyama, il avait dit tous ce qu'il pensait d'une traite mais en voyant l'expression perplexe du brun et un peu de reproche dans ses yeux, il fut pris de remords. Il baissa son visage qui était passé de rouge écarlate à livide. Sa joie de vivre avait disparue.

\- Euh... je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Kageyama, il commença à partir ne voulant pas que son coéquipier le voit dans cet état.

Hinata savait que sa déclaration pouvait prendre cette tournure et il s'y était un peu préparé mais rien ne l'empêchait de sentir cette douleur lancinante transpercer son cœur. Il se mit à regretter sa déclaration et à culpabiliser. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme ? De son coéquipier de surcroît ! Ses membres tremblaient et il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, il se retourna pour partir mais à peine eût-il atteint la poignée de la porte de la salle du club qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière. Hinata perdit l'équilibre mais fut retenu par Kageyama qui le maintint contre son torse.

\- Attend avant de partir espèce de débile !

Hinata était complètement dépassé par la situation. Il était en train de partir après s'être fait rejeté par le brun et maintenant il se retrouvait dans ses bras.

Le rouquin essaya de se retourner pour voir son coéquipier mais Kageyama enserra le ventre du plus petit avec ses bras sans pour autant lui faire mal.

\- Ne t'avises pas de te retourner idiot ! Cria le brun encore une fois.

\- Mais... mais... bredouilla le plus petit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te retiens pour pas que tu ne partes ça ne se voit pas ?

Hinata s'étonna des répliques agressives de Kageyama, il y a quelques minutes à peine il ne parlait pas et maintenant il l'insultait presque en le prenant dans ses bras. Hinata était heureux, il n'y a pas à dire, mais il ne comprenais pas le comportement du brun.

Soudain, il sentit Kageyama poser son menton sur son épaule, sa bouche tout à côté de son oreille. La respiration du brun frôlait l'oreille de Hinata à chaque expirations et celui-ci rougit encore plus s'il était possible face à ce léger contact et les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait sur son ventre n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Le rouquin sentait les battements précipités du cœur de Kageyama contre son dos.

Mais contrairement à ce que celui-ci laissait entendre, la voix de Kageyama s'éleva calmement :

\- Hinata, si je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure c'était parce que j'avais du mal à croire que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. J'étais un peu bouleversé tu vois ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, même si maintenant avec du recul je comprends mieux ton comportement étrange de ce soir.

\- Mais alors ? Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Hinata plein d'espoirs.

Il se retourna pour être face à Kageyama toujours en étant dans ses bras. Il pus voir les joues rouge de gêne de son amoureux et se sentit fier de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Le brun détourna la tête et fuit des yeux le regard inquisiteur de Hinata. Il semblait si différent de d'habitude, plus humain et moins agressif. Finalement, Kageyama se reprit et se rapprocha encore plus de Hinata, collant leur bassin ensemble, et enserra encore plus de ses grandes mains ses hanches. Puis il fixa le rouquin dans les yeux et lui dit, toujours en rougissant :

\- Oui. Hinata je t'aime. Je croyais que tu avais compris après tout ça mais avec toi faut pas y aller par quatre chemins apparemment. Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur assez rare à voir sur Kageyama.

Il y eu un moment de blanc pendant lequel Hinata enregistra ce que le brun venait de dire.

Après cette déclaration, Hinata avait senti comme si le monde n'existait plus à part Kageyama et lui. Le petit sourire de Kageyama, loin de sa moue habituelle, fit craquer Hinata qui se mit à pleurer. Il leva ses bras et les accrocha derrière la nuque du brun pour le serrer contre lui. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie tellement il était heureux, pour lui, avoir un amour partagé était la plus belle chose au monde.

Kageyama, même si il le montrait moins, était lui aussi heureux. Quand Hinata s'était déclaré il n'avait pas réagit car il avait du mal à croire que son amour était réciproque et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait faire le premier pas. Quand il avait vu son rouquin commencer à s'éloigner de lui il s'était dit qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer cette chance et il l'avait retenu. Grand bien lui fasse car maintenant il ne le regrettait pas. Sentir le petit corps chaud de son amoureux contre lui était un cadeau inestimable.

Hinata relâcha doucement Kageyama pour essuyer les larmes de joie de ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Il fit un sourire éblouissant à son brun car maintenant c'était le sien et pas autrement et il se mit sur la ponte des pieds pour que ses lèvres atteignent celles de Kageyama. Elles s'effleurèrent d'abord tout doucement comme pour savourer ce moment puis, Kageyama, au début légèrement surpris, prit le visage du rouquin en coupe avec ses mains pour approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres de Hinata étaient douces et délicieuses comme son propriétaire, Kageyama se sachant pas très bavard notamment sur ses sentiments, essaya de transmettre son amour à travers ce contact. Et il réussi car ce baiser se fit plus appuyé mais toujours chaste, ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite, ils voulaient prendre leur temps.

Ils se séparèrent un instant pour respirer mais retournèrent bien vite à une action bien plus intéressante, c'est à dire s'embrasser. Mais cette fois le baiser se fit plus passionné. En effet, Kageyama voulait sentir encore plus Hinata, le goût de ses lèvres, si exquis soit-il, ne lui suffisait plus. Il sortit donc sa langue pour caresser les lèvres du rouquin qui, sous le coup de la surprise, ouvrit la bouche permettant ainsi à la langue de Kageyama de se frayer un chemin dans la cavité buccale de Hinata. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, allant même jusqu'à sortir lui aussi sa langue pour l'enrouler autour de celle du brun. Puis ce ne fut qu'un ballet de langues voraces où ils en sortirent tous les deux essoufflés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentit aussi bien, ils auraient pu passer leur vie à s'embrasser que ça ne les aurait pas dérangé, mais tout d'abord il leur fallait respirer. Ils se séparèrent donc.

Voir Hinata les joues rouges, le souffle court et un filet de salive courant le long de son menton le rendait encore plus désirable qu'il ne l'était habituellement. D'ailleurs, le rouquin, en voyant une flamme de désir dans les yeux de Kageyama, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui aussi voulait aller plus loin mais ils étaient tout de même dans la salle du club. Alors à contre cœur il se détacha des bras de Kageyama et lui dit en rougissant et aussi un peu honteux :

\- Euh... Kageyama... on est dans la salle du club.

\- Et alors ? Demanda le brun ne comprenant pas ce que Hinata voulait dire.

\- Eh ben on est dans la salle du club on peut pas faire des choses comme ça ici, je sais pas pour toi mais moi j'aurais du mal à regarder les autres de l'équipe en face. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Kageyama fit un sourire vicieux en reprenant Hinata dans ses bras et en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Des choses comme quoi ?

Il descendit un peu on visage jusqu'à atteindre le cou de Hinata où il lui fit des petits bisous mouillés dans le cou avant de lui mordiller la peau encouragé par les gémissement de plaisir du roux.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Répondit Hinata après s'être repris et d'avoir repoussé gentiment son coéquipier. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Il y a moins d'une heure je ne m'imaginais même pas dans tes bras alors le fait qu'on s'embrasse dépasse de loin toutes mes espérances. Alors...

Hinata ne put finir sa phrase car il se retrouva la tête dans le cou de Kageyama. Celui-ci l'avait trouvé énormément mignon tout gêné comme il était et il se mit à regretter son comportement. Alors il le prit dans ses bras encore une fois.

\- Désolé Hinata je n'avais pas compris...

il lui fit un bisou sur le haut de sa tête pour se faire pardonner. Quant à Hinata, il avait du mal à croire que Kageyama s'était excusé, il ne le faisait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il se sentit spécial pour le brun et il aimait ça. Il accepta ses excuses en frottant le bout de son nez contre son cou agrémenté de petits bisous comme ceux que lui avait prodigué son amoureux quelques instants plus tôt.

Kageyama lui prit les mains et appuya son front contre celui de Hinata. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Finalement ce fut Kageyama qui brisa ce petit moment de douceur.

\- Hinata je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais il se fait tard, je dois rentrer chez moi.

Hinata soupira, il était bien là, contre son amoureux mais malheureusement Kageyama avait raison, s'il ne rentrait pas maintenant ses parents allaient s'inquiéter.

Ils reprirent leur sac qu'ils avaient posé en entrant et ils sortirent de la pièce. Kageyama prit la main de Hinata comme si c'était naturel redonnant le sourire au roux qui l'avait perdu à l'idée de quitter son désormais petit-ami.

Ils quittèrent le lycée et aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à un embranchement dans une rue où ils devaient se séparer.

Hinata fit un sourire éblouissant à Kageyama et lui dit :

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette journée Kageyama !

Et comme il commençait à partir, Kageyama le retint.

\- Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu n'as pas oublier quelque chose idiot ?

Hinata le regarda surprit, que voulait-il dire par là ?

Kageyama se pencha sur lui l'embrassa faisait participer assez vite leurs langues. Ce baiser était tout aussi bon que celui d'avant si ce n'est même plus, pensa Hinata. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer.

\- Voilà ce que tu as oublié.

Kageyama posa sa main sur la tête de Hinata et frotta ses doux cheveux roux en souriant. C'était rare de voir Kageyama sourire et cela faisait déjà plusieurs sourires en une soirée, Hinata sourit lui aussi car c'était en partie grâce à lui, il se sentit fier de faire apparaître des émotions si différentes de d'habitude sue le visage du brun.

Finalement ils se quittèrent sur un autre baiser et un bonne nuit murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille.

Hinata regarda son petit-ami partir avec une petite pointe de douleur dans la cœur, ils venaient de se séparer pourtant il avait envie de courir, de le rattraper et de lui sauter dessus pour être toujours avec lui. Mais il soupira car il ne le pouvait pas, il n'avait qu'à attendre le lendemain en se remémorant cette soirée pleine de hauts et de bas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voilà la suite du two-shot qui arrive tardivement désolé ^^''**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette seconde partie alors si quelque chose ne va pas, si les perso sont OOC dites le moi s'il vous plaît cela m'aiderait grandement pour m'améliorer xD !**

 **Ou si vous avez d'autres remarques positives ou négatives c'est bien aussi xD**

 **allez je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture ;) !**

Ils avaient perdu... Karasuno avait perdu face à Aoba Jōsai. Pour eux, le tournoi était fini.

Kageyama soupira. Encore une fois. Après les cours et alors qu'il n'y avait pas entraînement, ses pas l'avaient mené automatiquement devant le gymnase. Il resta un moment devant la large porte, n'osant pas entrer.

Entrer et voir le terrain signifiait se rappeler du match et de leur défaite et celle-ci était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre alors il souffla un bon coup et poussa les portes battantes. Il pénétra doucement dans le gymnase. Celui-ci était vide et il en fut content, Kageyama avait envie d'être seul. Il avait honte de lui-même, il s'était promis ainsi qu'à Hinata, son récent petit-ami, qu'il donnerait tout pour gagner. Mais apparemment tout n'était pas assez, il lui fallait davantage d'entraînements. La prochaine fois ils gagneraient. Pas seulement lui ou Hinata mais aussi toute l'équipe entière car elle lui avait appris le travail d'équipe et comment accorder sa confiance à autrui. Repenser à tout cela lui donna la force d'avancer et d'aller chercher un ballon de volley dans la remise. Le poids de la balle dans sa main lui remémora tous les bons et les mauvais souvenirs que lui avait apporté le volley. Dans les mauvais il y avait le match contre Aoba Jōsai et ses dernières années de collège mais dans les bons il y avait sa passion du volley et immanquablement sa première rencontre explosive avec Hinata. Penser à cela lui redonna le sourire, léger mais un sourire tout de même.

Kageyama commença à s'entraîner et le temps passa si vite que pendant un moment de répit il s'étonna de voir déjà la nuit tomber. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rendit compte qu'il était en sueur et n'ayant pas d'habit de rechange il se vit contraint de rentrer chez lui de la sorte.

Il reposa le ballon de volley dans la remise et entreprit de sortir du gymnase mais il fut stoppé par une personne contre la porte battante de l'entrée.

\- Hinata ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kageyama surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit et je me doutais que tu serais là. Répondit Hinata en souriant mais son sourire n'était pas comme d'habitude et Kageyama le remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Ça ne va pas ?

Sans répondre, Hinata avança vers Kageyama jusqu'à se retrouver dans ses bras. Le brun, surprit, finit par le serrer contre lui. Il savait ce que pensait le rouquin et prit une expression ennuyée après l'avoir repoussé doucement.

\- Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses moi aussi je suis triste d'avoir perdu mais j'ai... j'ai aimé jouer avec vous tous... et surtout... avec toi...

Kageyama avait tourné la tête, rouge de gêne, pour pas que son petit ami ne le voit mais le rouquin l'avait bien vu et le trouvait extrêmement adorable.

Cela redonna le sourire à Hinata qui ne pu s'empêcher de sauter encore une fois dans les bras du brun en s'exclamant :

\- Moi aussi j'ai adoré jouer avec toi même si on a perdu.

Hinata avait regardé Kageyama une bonne heure avant que celui-ci ne le remarque. Après la fin des cours, le rouquin était parti en quête de son petit-ami car ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis leur défaite et ils s'étaient à peine parler par téléphone. Bien sûr, Hinata avait compris que son petit-ami avait besoin d'air pour encaisser cette défaite mais il était aussi persuadé que sa présence pouvait aider Kageyama. Alors, quand il avait entendu du bruit dans le gymnase il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde sur la personne présente et était entré.

Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait cloué sur place. Kageyama était d'une beauté resplendissante, il avait enchaîné service sur service sans s'arrêter avec des gestes parfaits, totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Il n'avait pas vu Hinata et ce dernier en avait été content car il avait pu admirer son petit-ami sans que Kageyama ne le frappe ou ne lui crie dessus.

Le rouquin était resté un moment à observer sa beauté brute, la rage dans ses mouvements. Hinata était assez loin mais il avait pu deviner aisément le désir de progresser ainsi que la déception d'avoir échoué qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Cela avait fait sourire tendrement le rouquin.

Mais Hinata savait très bien que cet entraînement intensif n'enlèverais pas entièrement l'amertume de cette défaite. Lui aussi se sentait minable de ne pas avoir fait gagner son équipe et cela le fit sourire de manière désabusé. C'était à ce moment là que Kageyama l'avait aperçu.

Hinata revint au moment présent quand Kageyama le repoussa gentiment en lui disant :

\- Je suis pleins de sueur et en plus je ne dois pas sentir très bon... Dit Kageyama avec sa moue contrariée qui le caractérisait tant.

Le rouquin, surprit un temps, se mit à rire il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à cela. Mais il redevint sérieux, il y avait un sujet dont ils devaient parler.

Hinata prit la main du brun et le fit asseoir contre un des murs du gymnase après s'être assis lui aussi.

\- Tu sais Kageyama je pense qu'il faut parler de ce match. Il ne faut pas se taire et en parler permettraient à tes émotions de sortir et tu te sentiras mieux après je te le promet !

\- Mais... commença le brun mais il fut arrêté la mine rarement aussi sérieuse de Hinata.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire : que tu te sens bien et que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Mais c'est faux et tu le sais très bien alors tu vas m'écouter.

Ce comportement inhabituel inquiéta quelque peu Kageyama qui n'avait jamais vu son petit-ami comme cela mais il savait que son rouquin agissait ainsi parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors, pour montrer son acceptation, le brun lui tapota gentiment la tête.

\- Il y a toute l'équipe derrière toi, ce n'est jamais la faute d'une personne dans l'équipe si il y a une défaite. Une équipe c'est comme une deuxième famille qui te soutiendras quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, tu m'as moi non ? Continua le plus petit en souriant.

Kageyama fut touché par les paroles de Hinata même si il ne le montra pas. À la place il prit le rouquin dans ses bras, plaçant son menton sur la tête rousse, les mèches rebelles lui chatouillant la mâchoire.

\- Merci. Marmonna-t-il.

Hinata sourit encore plus que d'habitude à ces mots, Kageyama n'était pas du genre à remercier les gens et il apprécia cet effort. Il se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et chastement, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre sans chercher à approfondir le baiser.

Ils s'éloignèrent doucement, un peu gênés de s'être embrassés dans un lieu publique où n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Soudain, Hinata vit son brun rougir légèrement et se détourner de lui. Hinata haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Puis, Kageyama, toujours retourné se passa la main dans les cheveux, un signe de nervosité chez lui, avant de lui dire :

\- Si... si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi ce soir...

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et en fut agréablement surpris. Le rouquin n'était jamais allé chez son copain et ne put décemment pas refuser cela à un Kageyama rougissant et bégayant. C'était un côté de sa personnalité que Kageyama ne montrait jamais et Hinata en fut heureux d'en être témoin. Il se déplaça donc pour se tenir devant le brun et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, acceptant sa invitation. Le sourire de Hinata était contagieux et Kageyama se surprit à sourire lui aussi. Le rouquin rayonnait de joie, il le réconfortait toujours. Il y a quelques minutes, Kageyama était déprimé d'avoir perdu mais maintenant rien que de voir son petit-ami sourire le rendait heureux.

Mais c'était sans oublier que Hinata était hyperactif.

Hinata était tellement heureux qu'il sautait tout autour de Kageyama en s'écriant :

\- Je vais dormir chez Kageyama !

Mais il ne récoltait que des « Tais-toi ! » quelques peu agressifs du brun mais Hinata n'en prit pas ombrage car il savait que c'était juste sa façon de communiquer et de cacher sa gêne mais il était aussi heureux que lui.

Ils rangèrent le gymnase ensemble et partirent ensuite du lycée après avoir verrouillé derrière eux. Dehors il faisait nuit et un vent frais les faisait frissonner. C'est donc tout naturellement que Kageyama et Hinata se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se tenir la main autant pour profiter de la chaleur de l'autre que pour avoir un contact physique.

Tout à l'heure, Hinata avait accepté l'invitation de son petit-ami mais il devait en informer sa mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il l'appela donc sur le chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kageyama tenait par la main un petit roux surexcité, sa mère ayant donné son accord. Kageyama observa Hinata, ses joues rosies par le froid et ses cheveux roux emmêlés par le vent le rendait vraiment craquant. Et surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de le penser mais ce qui rendait Hinata si spécial était son sourire. Il pensait tout le temps à son rouquin même si ils ne se parlaient pas forcément tous les jours. Et ça, Kageyama ne l'avouerait jamais à Hinata. Cette défaite face à Aoba Jōsai était une épreuve qu'ils avaient franchie victorieusement et cela avait fait avancer considérablement leur relation. La preuve, Hinata venait dormir chez lui cette nuit. Dans cette demande il n'y avait pas tout d'abord de sous-entendus, car Kageyama s'était senti bien mieux avec la présence du rouquin et voulait poursuivre ce sentiment de bien-être avec l'être aimé à ses côtés. Bien sûr, si cela pouvait faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus intime il ne se plaindrait pas et en serait même ravi mais ce n'était pas son but premier.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Hinata qui était plutôt bavard habituellement ne parlait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait dormir chez son petit-ami et même si sa première réaction fut un sentiment d'euphorie intense maintenant il n'avait pas vraiment peur mais il était anxieux. Comment ne pas l'être ? Kageyama ressentit son léger malaise, interpellé par cet étrange silence si peu présent quand Hinata est près de lui, et lui serra un peu plus fort la main, qui se trouvait toujours dans la sienne, de manière rassurante. Hinata sourit, le brun l'avait apaisé en un rien de temps et il se rendit compte que tant que Kageyama serait avec lui, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

Soudain, Kageyama s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une rue, ils étaient arrivés chez lui. Sa maison était banale avec sa façade blanche et son petit jardin. Mais ce qui interpella Hinata c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtre malgré l'heure tardive. Il se retourna vers Kageyama, le questionnant du regard. Ce dernier, gêné, détourna les yeux avant de lui dire :

\- J'ai oublié de te le dire mais mes parents ne sont pas là, ils ne rentrent que dans deux jours.

Le rouquin ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand l'information atteignit son cerveau il se mit à rougir, devenant une tomate bien mûre. Ils n'allaient être que tous les deux cette nuit !

Kageyama déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et se décala pour que Hinata puisse entrer. Le brun était tendu, il amenait rarement des amis à la maison et la dernière fois remontait déjà à longtemps. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui entrait chez lui c'était son petit-ami.

Hinata stressait lui aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Kageyama. Il ne s'était pas vraiment remis de l'annonce de l'absence des parents du brun mais très vite son enthousiasme repris quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait pouvoir voir la chambre de son petit-ami. Kageyama n'était pas vraiment bavard sur lui-même alors c'était l'occasion rêvée pour le rouquin de découvrir les nouvelles facettes de Kageyama.

Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et Kageyama entreprit de faire la visite à Hinata. La maison était des plus banale avec au rez-de-chaussé la cuisine et le salon, décorés avec goût dans les couleurs chaleureuses. Les chambres et la salle de bain se trouvaient à l'étage et c'était avec impatience que Hinata gravit les marches en compagnie de Kageyama. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir face à la première porte à droite : la chambre du brun. Kageyama laissa le rouquin tout excité ouvrir la porte.

\- Mais… Elle est trop banale ta chambre. Se plaignit Hinata, déçu.

\- Eh bien tu t'attendais à quoi ? Le chambra le brun.

\- Je sais pas vraiment mais pas à ça ! En disant cela, Hinata désigna la pièce du bras.

En effet, la chambre avait des murs bleu clairs avec quelques posters de joueurs de volley, un lit collé au mur, une armoire et un bureau. Aucun vêtements ne traînaient par terre et le tout était d'une propreté et d'un rangement impeccable. Même la télévision et la console étaient bien rangés, tous les jeux étaient bien alignés et aucun fils ne dépassaient. Hinata avait raison d'être consterné car peu de choses indiquaient la personnalité du brun à part qu'il aimait le volley, les jeux vidéo et le rangement, ce que Hinata savait déjà.

\- Aller, arête de râler. Pose ton sac et viens faire une partie avec moi. Dit Kageyama en désignant la console.

Hinata ronchonna encore un peu, il voulait vraiment découvrir de nouvelles choses sur son petit-ami ! Mais malheureusement la chambre ne l'avait pas aidé.

Mais ce qui était bien c'était qu'ils se ne préoccupaient plus du fait qu'ils soient seuls dans la maisonnée et ce même pour la nuit.

En attendant, Kageyama avait allumé la télévision et tendait une manette à Hinata. Soupirant, le rouquin la prit et s'installa entre les jambes du brun, son dos contre son torse. Hinata le sentit se crisper un peu pendant qu'il prenait ses aises mais il se détendit rapidement. Même si ils sortaient ensembles ils n'étaient toujours pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Et c'était bien pour cela que Hinata s'était assis de cette façon, pour s'habituer mutuellement aux contacts physiques et aussi pour montrer qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin. Mais cela n'était pas sans gêne et Hinata était sûr que son visage et ses oreilles devaient être de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Ils commencèrent à jouer, boudant ou riant, se chamaillant à chaque victoire ou défaite, oubliant d'être gênés de par leur position.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup jusqu'à que le ventre de Hinata se manifeste aux bout de deux bonnes heures, le faisant rougir de honte. Kageyama se moqua allègrement de lui avant de dire :

\- Aller viens on va manger, ma mère a laissé assez de nourriture dans le frigo pour tenir au moins une semaine. À condition bien sûr que tu ne manges pas tout !

Hinata acquiesça sans relever la moquerie pour une fois, l'appel de la nourriture était trop fort pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Ils se levèrent et descendirent à la cuisine ou Kageyama réchauffa quelques plats laissés dans le réfrigérateur. Le repas se passa bien, dans la bonne humeur avec le babillement joyeux du rouquin qui pouvait enfin se remplir la panse et les phrases courtes mais dénuées de méchanceté ou de moquerie, pour une fois, du brun.

Puis avec la fin du repas vint le moment du bain et la gêne revint en force.

\- Tu peux aller prendre ton bain en premier. Proposa Kageyama.

\- Euh… Oui d'accord.

Le rouquin avait rougi, _encore une fois_ se morigéna-t-il. Il n'avait jamais autant rougi que depuis qu'il était avec Kageyama et il avait un peu peur que celui-ci le trouve ennuyant à réagir comme une collégienne timide alors qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ça d'habitude !

Kageyama, insensible à ses problèmes intérieurs, lui donna une serviette, un T-shirt ainsi qu'un pantalon de sport un peu petit pour le passeur mais qui devrait aller au roux sachant qu'il était plus petit que lui, vu que Hinata n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange.

Le rouquin partit donc dans la salle de bain, indiquée un peu plus tôt par Kageyama. Hinata était très gêné encore une fois et son ventre commença à lui faire mal comme à chaque fois qu'il stressait. C'était une chose d'être chez son petit copain sans les parents mais s'en était une autre de se laver dans la salle de bain qu'empruntait tous les jours Kageyama !

En entrant dans le bain, la chaleur de l'eau et le silence le calma. Hinata réfléchit à la journée qu'il avait passé et il s'en était passé des choses en une seule journée ! La déception d'avoir perdu, la déprime de Kageyama, sa joie d'aller chez lui, la gêne de n'être que tous les deux et encore une fois la joie quand ils ont joué ensemble. Hinata se dit qu'ils avaient réussi à se remonter le moral mutuellement et un sourire totalement niais éclaira son visage : ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ! Et du coup il appréhenda beaucoup moins la soirée et la nuit à venir, il ferait confiance à Kageyama quoi qu'il se passe. Et c'est avec se sentiment qu'il sortit de la baignoire, se sécha sommairement et enfila les vêtements prêtés par son petit ami. C'est donc avec un T-shirt un peu trop grand qui lui tombait sur l'épaule et les cheveux encore un peu mouillés qu'il entra dans la chambre du brun.

Dès que Hinata fut dans le champs de vision de Kageyama, celui-ci se figea. Voir son petit ami dans ses propres vêtements le chamboula intérieurement sans qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Il essaya d'éviter de regarder l'épaule dénudée de Hinata ou bien les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient des cheveux roux et glissaient sensuellement sur le cou pâle jusqu'à se faire absorber par le tissu du T-shirt, mais il n'y arriva pas. Bon sang il avait plus de sang froid que ça ! Se maudit Kageyama et il rejoignit à son tour la salle de bain sans regarder Hinata.

Le rouquin se retrouva donc seul dans la chambre sans remarquer les sensations qu'il avait fait naître chez Kageyama et surtout son comportement froid. De toute façon, Kageyama avait presque toujours un comportement froid alors ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Hinata porta le T-shirt à son nez, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son petit ami dessus et cette senteur avait le don de le faire se sentir bien comme dans un cocon. Il s'assit sur le lit et entreprit d'attendre Kageyama. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore sorti de futon en plus et Hinata espéra qu'il ne le ferrait pas, il voulait qu'ils dorment ensemble.

Mais l'odeur rassurante de son petit ami autour de lui, le lit moelleux sur lequel il était assis et toutes les émotions de la journée eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Plusieurs caresses sur son visage et ses cheveux réveillèrent Hinata qui rougit automatiquement en voyant le visage de Kageyama aussi proche de lui. Il réalisa alors que le brun était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, qu'il le surplombait. Aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Hinata était surpris et embarrassé par la position, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était endormi tout seul comme un bébé en attendant le brun. Kageyama caressa la joue écarlate du rouquin et sourit tendrement. Ce sourire était tellement rare que Hinata senti son cœur rater un battement et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il referma ses bras autour du cou de Kageyama l'attirant encore plus vers lui, leurs langues dansant ensembles. Hinata gémit, Kageyama embrassait si bien. Jusque là ils n'étaient pas aller plus loin loin que des baisers.

Le rouquin décrocha ses bras pour les glisser sur le dos puissant du brun et ce fut au tour du plus grand de gémir. Hinata, maintenant tout à fait réveillé, poussa le vice un peu plus loin en passant ses mains sous le haut du brun, directement en contact avec la peau chaude et musclé et c'était cela que voulait Hinata, toucher son petit ami.

Le rouquin se sentait prêt à aller plus loin, il le voulait.

Kageyama se releva doucement, séparant leurs bouches toujours collées jusque là. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et avaient les lèvres brillantes de salive. D'ailleurs, Hinata passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, provocateur. Kageyama fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Hinata était volontairement provocateur de manière sexuelle ? Il était plutôt hyperactif et énervant. Mais le brun ne put pas se questionner plus car le rouquin ,tel un félin, s'était relevé et bouscula Kageyama de façon à ce que leur position soit inversée de sorte que Hinata soit au-dessus de Kageyama. Hinata lui-même ne se connaissait pas aussi entreprenant mais comme le brun ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser il s'installa confortablement sur son bassin. Et d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose de dur pulser sous son fessier. Hinata ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était mais quand il s'en rendit compte il devint encore une fois aussi écarlate que sa chevelure. Il leva la tête ,qu'il avait inconsciemment baissé, vers Kageyama et le vit aussi rouge et gêné que lui. Le passeur avait tourné la tête pour éviter de le regarder en face, cette situation était encore plus embarrassante pour lui que pour le rouquin mais il arborait sa petite moue habituelle qui à ce moment-là signifiait : _Quoi ? Tu croyais que te ne me faisait pas d'effet ?_ Mais comprenant que son rouquin ne voulait pas forcément sentir ça, Kageyama essaya de se dégager mais Hinata plaqua sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger et frotta son fessier contre le membre de Kageyama tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Hinata bougeait lascivement sur lui, avec ses joues cramoisies, ses cheveux roux dans tous les sens et son regard brun hypnotisant, envoûtant, sans oublier la délicieuse friction que subissait son membre. Kageyama ne tint plus et laissa échapper quelques bruyants gémissements.

Hinata, lui, était très content. Déjà de son audace car il avait su dépasser ses peurs et ses appréhensions pour prendre les rênes et ça c'était un grand pas pour lui même si tout le monde le croyait insouciant et sans prise de tête. Il était aussi très content de voir son petit ami d'habitude si fier et orgueilleux, sous lui, les joues rouges de plaisir et poussant d'adorables gémissements. Il était tellement beau, tellement différent de d'habitude et il se laissait aller avec lui et cela fit très plaisir à Hinata. Tellement plaisir qu'il se sentait un peu trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, il voulait aller encore plus loin. Et cela Kageyama le comprit très bien quand il vit Hinata enlever son haut.

Le torse du rouquin, malgré sa petite taille et sa finesse, était pâle et musclé grâce au volley-ball. À la vue de son petit ami à moitié nu , Kageyama le renversa et inversa leur position encore une fois. Kageyama avait bien comprit que Hinata voulait aller plus vite, il fallait qu'il bouge vu qu'il était un peu hyperactif sur les bord et même si le brun voulait, à la base, explorer pas à pas la sexualité dans leur couple, lui aussi mourait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Alors si Hinata était demandant, consentant et provoquant, pourquoi s'interdire d'aller jusqu'au bout ? C'était donc avec cette décision en tête que Kageyama enleva également son haut et s'abaissa pour embrasser Hinata à pleine bouche. Ils n'étaient que passion, la tendresse serait pour plus tard, pour l'instant ils savouraient le moment présent car au fond, ils savaient bien qu'une occasion comme celle-là – la maison pour eux deux – n'apparaîtra pas d'aussitôt. En attendant, peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche, ils exprimaient leur amour avec leurs corps.

Kageyama laissa à regret cette bouche si tentante pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire qu'il embrassa jusqu'à atteindre le cou de son petit ami. Il couvrit la peau de baisers puis mordilla l'épiderme tendre jusqu'à faire un beau suçon sous les halètements rauques de Hinata qui résonnaient dans la chambre. Encouragé par ces manifestations de plaisir, Kageyama descendit encore un peu plus, passant par les clavicules qu'il effleura de ses lèvres et atteignit les tétons rosés. À peine avait il frôlé de ses lèvres le gauche que Hinata poussa un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres. Kageyama sourit contre la peau pâle du rouquin et continua de jouer avec les tétons, les mordillant, les suçotant alternant avec sa bouche et ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Kageyama s'abaissa ensuite pour enlever leurs pantalons les laissant tous les deux en caleçon, mais ils étaient encore à l'étroit dedans.

Ils se redressèrent en position assise et Hinata s'assit entre les jambes de son petit ami, face à lui. La passion s'était un peu atténuée et c'est avec timidité que le rouquin tout essoufflé avança sa main vers la bosse dans le boxer de Kageyama jusqu'à la poser dessus puis la rentrer à l'intérieur. Le souffle du brun s'accéléra et il s'empressa de rendre la pareille à Hinata. Ils commencèrent à caresser doucement le membre de l'autre pour s'habituer à un sexe autre que le leur. C'était la première fois pour les deux qu'ils touchaient un autre pénis. En même temps ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse, les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux brillant. Puis leurs baisers se firent plus langoureux et leurs mains plus passionnées. Et dans le même rauque sensuel ils jouirent ensemble.

Hinata s'appuya contre le brun, la tête dans son cou et ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, essoufflés. Jamais ils n'avaient connu un tel plaisir, c'était tellement meilleur que quand ils le faisaient seuls.

Au bout d'un moment ils se sourirent et se relevèrent. Hinata avait plus vu Kageyama sourire en une soirée que depuis tout le temps où il le connaissait, et il se sentit fier de lui-même, il arrivait à faire naître autre chose que de la contrariété, de l'irritation ou de l'indifférence sur le visage du brun ! Incroyable !

Mais malgré ce moment magique Hinata ne se sentait pas entièrement comblé et cela se manifesta par une nouvelle jolie érection quand il vit son petit-ami debout juste devant lui, vêtu seulement de son boxer humide qu'il entreprit d'enlever sous le regard gourmand du roux. En un regard, un geste, comme sur le terrain, ils s'étaient compris et tous les deux étaient prêt à aller plus loin.

Kageyama était à présent nu devant son petit-ami et malgré le moment très intime qu'ils avaient partagé quelques minutes plus tôt ils étaient très gênés tous les deux. Malgré son trouble, Hinata observait le corps de Kageyama, son visage tourné vers la gauche pour se soustraire à son regard, son torse musclé par le volley-ball, sans oublier son sexe long, tendu et plein de désir. Hinata sentit le sien se raidir encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Lui aussi se leva et enleva son boxer souillé. Il était encore plus embarrassé et légèrement honteux car il se savait moins beau, moins musclé et moins grand que Kageyama. Mais celui-ci s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front, sa main jouant avec ses cheveux roux comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il était parfait comme il était. Kageyama était comme ça. Il arrivait plus à exprimer son amour avec des gestes qu'avec des paroles et c'était pour cela que Hinata l'aimait.

En se mettant à nu l'un devant l'autre, ils mettaient aussi leur cœur à nu. Hinata se sentait mieux, rassuré, il se sentait aimé et il aimait et rien n'importait plus que cela.

Kageyama posa sa main sur la hanche de Hinata qui frissonna à ce contact, leur désir n'étant pas retombé et se manifestait, plus qu'impatient. Hinata qui voulait toujours plus entoura ses bras autour du cou du brun et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Kageyama lui rendit aussitôt son baiser et quelques secondes plus tard, les mains parcouraient des dos, des torses, s'arrêtaient un instant sur un téton avant de repartir plus bas, sur des fesses galbées. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant toujours avec fougue, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Les épaules furent mordues, les cous marqués et les sexes caressés.

Soudain, Kageyama se leva et tendit le bras vers la petite table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Et sous le regard surprit de Hinata, il se justifia :

\- Eh ben quoi ? Il fallait que je sois prêt. Répliqua-t-il avec sa moue agacée mais Hinata savait très bien que c'était pour cacher sa gêne, il le connaissait bien son petit copain.

D'ailleurs, Hinata sourit en imaginant le passeur à la caisse de la supérette avec des préservatifs comme articles. Mais il oublia bien vite ces pensées quand Kageyama se replaça devant lui et lui écarta les jambes. Très embarrassé, Hinata protesta et voulut les refermer mais Kageyama le raisonna :

\- Il faut que je te prépare sinon tu vas avoir mal et ça ne sera agréable pour aucun de nous deux.

Alors Hinata se détendit et se laissa faire, il lui faisait confiance après tout, même si l'appréhension ne partait pas. C'était sa première fois tout de même, avec son amoureux d'accord mais sa première fois quand même !

Kageyama versa un peu du liquide lubrifiant sur ses doigts et s'approcha de l'intimité de Hinata accessible grâce à ses jambes écartées. Il toucha du bout des doigts cet endroit très intime. Hinata frissonna, le liquide était glacé !Le brun hésitait, il allait sûrement être maladroit et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son rouquin mais c'était sa première fois pour lui aussi !

Calmement il inspira un bon coup et inséra son index dans le corps de Hinata, c'était très serré et le plus petit ne semblait pas avoir mal. Alors il bougea son doigt, d'avant en arrière, avec des mouvements circulaires et voyant que Hinata allait bien il rajouta un autre doigt.

Mais là, le rouquin poussa un petit cris de douleur, une grimace tordant les doux traits de son visage et Kageyama fut obligé de lui demander de se détendre tout en s'excusant. Le brun releva la tête de sa tâche sans pour autant s'arrêter pour l'embrasser tout en caressant son membre de l'autre main afin qu'il puisse penser à autre chose.

Kageyama savait qu'il allait lui faire mal mais malheureusement il fallait passer par là d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur internet car il avait bien évidemment fait des recherches contrairement à Hinata qui avait sans doute été trop tête en l'air pour y penser.

Hinata se détendit grâce aux gestes rassurants du passeur et il en venait à apprécier les vas-et-vient des doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Soudain, Kageyama toucha quelque chose en lui qui lui envoya des décharges de excitation dans tout le corps et il cria tellement fort pendant que le plaisir inondait son système. Kageyama, surpris, s'arrêta de bouger mais aussitôt Hinata se plaignit :

\- Non ne t'arrêtes pas ! Refais-le c'était trop bon !

Le rouquin était comme possédé, gémissant des plaintes incompréhensibles et essayant de s'empaler sur les doigts du brun. Alors, Kageyama comprit qu'il avait touché sa prostate et reprit le mouvement de ses doigts, rajoutant même en un troisième que Hinata accueillit avec joie. Dans la pièce, seuls résonnaient les cris de plaisir du roux rythmés par le vas-et-vient des doigts de Kageyama en lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun retira ses doigts. Hinata était essoufflé d'avoir crié autant, sa voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude en était la preuve. Mais son désir ne s'était pas assouvit, loin de là et celui de Kageyama non plus. Voir son petit rouquin se tortiller, gémir ainsi sous lui, avait plus que raviver le feu bouillant de son bas ventre.

Mais là, c'était le moment de vérité. Hinata se releva et prit le préservatif qu'il enfila sur le membre du brun non sans lui fournir quelques caresses. Kageyama se pencha et atteignit les lèvres rosées du plus petit pour un tendre baiser.

Il replaça le roux sur le lit, sur le dos afin de voir son visage et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux et Hinata put voir la question muette au fond de ses yeux. Alors pour le rassurer et lui donner son accord il lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Ils allaient enfin être unis, comment ne pas être heureux ? Il avait tellement confiance en Kageyama que cela balaya toutes ses peurs.

Alors, rassuré, Kageyama l'embrassa chastement une dernière fois et entra doucement dans le corps de Hinata. Il ralentit quand il vit le visage de rouquin grimacer sous la douleur malgré la préparation mais courageusement il incita le brun à continuer à entrer jusqu'au bout.

Une fois entièrement en lui, Kageyama s'arrêta et s'attela à le détendre en lui caressant son sexe, en l'embrassant. Et au fur et à mesure de ce traitement, la douleur que ressentait Hinata se transforma en gêne puis en plaisir. Et c'est lui qui initia le premier mouvement que n'avait pas osé faire Kageyama de peur de le blesser malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait.

Ce premier mouvement les fit gémir de concert et bientôt les mouvements se firent plus rapide et plus nombreux, la passion les déchaînant. Leurs visages rouges et essoufflés se faisaient face, éclairés quelque fois par un sourire amoureux avant de se faire happer par un baiser fougueux à l'image de leurs ébats.

Hinata était bouillant et ses yeux voilés de plaisir. Son intérieur était lui aussi brûlant et serré de sorte que Kageyama devait se retenir de jouir immédiatement. Mais c'était sans compter les cris de plaisir et d'encouragement que lui proférait activement le rouquin.

\- Ah… Mmmmh ! Kageyama… Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Ils allaient venir, Kageyama le savait, la vague de plaisir allait bientôt les submerger. Alors il prit littéralement les choses en main en prenant le membre de Hinata et le caressant de haut en bas avec fièvre. Il eut à peine le temps de lui murmurer : « on jouit ensemble » que Hinata se jetait voracement sur sa bouche. Le plus petit essaya de se retenir le plus longtemps possible pour profiter au maximum de ce moment, de ce bien-être, de ce sentiment d'être enfin complet. Et finalement, ne pouvant résister à ce plaisir envahissant, à ce membre chaud qui bougeait en lui, il jouit. Son corps fut parcourut de spasmes qui resserrèrent instinctivement son intérieur emprisonnant fermement le sexe brûlant de Kageyama en lui, entraînant sa jouissance. Leurs cris de plaisir s'étouffaient dans la bouche de l'autre.

Le couple se détacha et le brun s'allongea dans les bras de son petit-ami après s'être retiré, tout les deux épuisés. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle tout en profitant encore un peu de ce moment unique.

Les cheveux du brun chatouillaient le menton de Hinata et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'y passer les doigts. Kageyama profita en silence de cette douce caresse avant de se relever sur ses coudes pour placer son visage à la hauteur de celui du rouquin et de l'embrasser chastement. Dans ce baiser, Hinata ressentit tout l'amour que le passeur ressentait pour lui et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Kageyama se releva finalement, enleva le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle avant de grimacer à la vue de leur deux ventres souillés par la semence de son petit-ami. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre laissant Hinata toujours allongé sur le lit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gant de toilette humide. Et retournant auprès du rouquin il entreprit de le nettoyer doucement. Hinata profitait des gestes tendres de Kageyama, qui, ils savait, ce feraient rares plus tard.

La toilette sommaire finie, le brun s'allongea sur le lit et rabattit la couverture sur eux avant de prendre Hinata dans ses bras.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, l'un contre l'autre, en murmurant comme pour ne pas briser la bulle de ce moment magique. Kageyama, lui qui était si énervé contre lui-même ce matin, était à présent en paix et cela, il le devait cette petite boule hyperactive rousse blottie contre lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs que Hinata avait pris l'initiative de se déclarer à lui, pensa Kageyama parce que malgré les apparences il était assez timide quand il était question de sentiment. D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup hésité à inviter Hinata ce soir mais maintenant que cela était fait il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il avait juste un peu peur d'être allé trop vite en faisant l'amour après si peu de temps de relation en tant que couple. Mais Hinata le rassura inconsciemment en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui et en lui murmurant :

\- C'était trop bon, j'ai adoré. On recommence quand tu veux.

Voilà, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient un couple heureux malgré les quelques difficultés qui leurs étaient arrivées et celles à venir. Justement, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Hinata dit à moitié endormi :

\- Mon but maintenant n'est plus de te renverser pour que je sois celui qui restera le plus longtemps sur le terrain, car nous resterons ensemble sur le terrain. Pour toujours.

\- Ça veut donc dire qu'à partir de maintenant, tu te tiendras toujours sur le même terrain que moi ? Que ce soit au sommet du japon ou du monde ? Répondit Kageyama.

\- Évidement ! Pour toujours ! Répliqua Hinata comme si c'était une évidence avant de s'endormir pour de bon dans les bras de son amoureux.

FIN


End file.
